


Before I Go

by Camelot836



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelot836/pseuds/Camelot836
Summary: The moment has arrived. Elena has to face the darkness. Saying goodbye to her friends, she has a realization concerning her Royal Wirard. The reunion is as sweet as the bitterweet goodbye.-This is my first try at writing fanfiction. Constructive criticism is welcome. :D
Relationships: Mateo de Alva/Elena Castillo Flores
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Before I Go

**Author's Note:**

> Two scenes for a romantic take on the finale. I have to admit, the writing style is a bit inpired by Pizzansunshine's work, especially the part about gazing at confidently speaking lips from her fanfic "Marked" (I just LOVE the buildup to the kiss scene there!).  
> Do you have any critical comments/feedback? This is the first time I am writing fanfiction apart from short video descriptions.

**Before I Go**

Elena felt the panic closing in.

This was the moment the Prophecy spoke of.

The Darkness was there. She knew what she had to do. Travel to the Spirit World, stop the source of the Darkness and save Avalor.

It was easier said than done.

The amount of magic needed for this endeavour was enormous and to be honest, even with her new control over her Sceptre and emotions, she was not certain that she had enough magic in her to get up again after draining herself in battle. She would only put her friends in danger, witnessing her potential end.

The four Amigos had gathered in the cave of a Maruvian ruin, close to the portal of Darkness, threatening to swallow Avalor whole.

The only way to defeat the Darkness was with Crystal and Amulet magic. There was no other way.

She HAD to go alone. To whatever end …

Elena was pulled out of her thoughts by a warm hand in her cold one.

As often before, Mateo’s voice steadied her, pulled her back to reality and the things that mattered.

“I know you are scared. We all are, believe me. But this is what you have been training for for four years.”

Concerned, chocolate brown eyes met hopeful hazel green ones.

“You can do this, Elena, you’re the only one, who can.”

As the young woman gazed at his lips speaking so confidently, she could not take it anymore.

She had made a promise to herself to wait, to not let herself be distracted by her new and confusing feelings for her Royal Wizard. But this could probably be the last chance she was going to get.

It was now, or never.

Before Mateo could say anything else, he felt Elena’s lips unexpectedly meet his in a frenzy.

She kissed him! She really kissed him!

He could feel her lips, her tongue, smell the soft strawberry scent of her hair.

Just as he wanted to respond and get out of his shocked stupor though, Elena pulled away.

As she looked in his hazel green eyes, the emotions flashed across in a matter of seconds: surprise, realization, shock, hope and outshining all the others: unconditional love.

In this moment she knew she should not have worried.

Then his eyes slowly closed with the breath she hadn’t realized he’d been holding. When they opened again she could only see determination.

“Go.” He said, squeezing her shoulder one last time.

Elena nodded, squaring her shoulders and with a last look at her friends, turned around, ready to face the Darkness.

As soon as she was gone, Mateo slumped in disbelief.

Until Naomi punched him in the shoulder.

“Finally! It was about time! Leave it to you two to only confess your feelings when the world is literally about to end, though.. Elena kept her word.”

Mateo looked up sharply. “Yeah, we … wait! You knew about this?!”

Gabe chimed in: “Yeah, your feelings for each other have been obvious. Everyone who has eyes can see the way you look at each other!”

“Except for Elena, apparently.” Naomi muttered.

Now, Mateo was confused. “What do you mean by “Elena kept her word”?”

Naomi shuffled her feet and looked to the ground. “Well… After I came back from my journey, she kind of confessed to me that she felt herself starting to fall for you.”

“That was nearly a year ago! Why did she not tell me sooner?”

“She said, she did not have the luxury of worrying about her emotions while having to defend the kingdom. Also, she was extremely worried about “ruining your friendship”, so to speak, in case you did not feel the same. As if that ever happened…”

Mateo shot her a glare.

“In the end, she made me vow not to tell you anything until she was ready.”

“Wow, she DID need a big push to come to terms with her emotions…” Mateo muttered, perplexed.

A slow grin spread across his face.

“She really DOES love me back!”

They jumped, as a rumble shook the cave.

“This is all great, but we need to get out of here, before this place collapses! We are no use to Elena if we are crushed!” Gabe shouted, motioning everyone outside.

The three remaining Amigos nodded to each other and exited the cave, ready to help Elena in any way they could.

* * *

Elena felt the familiar tingle, as the Spirit World disappeared and Avalor materialized around her. Her vision was immediately drawn to the crowd of people that had gathered around the portal. Everyone looked battered and bruised but save.

Save. They were all save.

Before the realization could hit her, something very physical did.

As soon as she had appeared in front of them, Naomi, Gabe and Mateo had run to Elena, the Royal Wizard barrelling forward with a speed and agility he had not been capable of four years ago.

They crashed into each other, his lips catching hers to continue where she had unwillingly left him the last time they had been in so close physical proximity. This time, Elena responded with just as much enthusiasm, burying her fingers in his chestnut curls.

When the need for fresh air took over, they stayed close, leaning their foreheads together.

“You did it.” Mateo whispered.

“As you knew I would” Elena countered, rubbing his nose.

In her peripheral vision she could see Naomi and Gabe nearby, grinning widely.

“It’s about time, you two!” Naomi quipped.

“Now let us in, too, will you?” Gabe winked and the Amigos all gathered in a group hug.

Elena felt contend, everything was perfect. Well, nearly everything.

Isa, Francisco, Luisa and Esteban gathered around them.

With hope in his eyes, Esteban spoke up. “Let’s get you crowned, your Majesty, shall we?”

Gradually her cousin stepped closer, family and friends finally reunited again to take the first step in the new age of the reign of Elena the First.

Together.


End file.
